


Midnight Conversation

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With memories of the last battle still haunting him, Agron cannot sleep. Nasir tries to ease his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: things said at 1am. So the title is inaccurate but we'll pretend it's not.

Nasir always had first watch. He would tend to Agron’s wounds, kiss him, and leave. Every night he was gone for hours and every night Agron lay on his pallet, gazing up in the dark at the tent. His muscles still stretched tight from the battle that was now a week past, one that his body had escaped but his mind had not.

Spartacus had joined Crixus in death. Naevia and Gannicus must be gone as well-- and Saxa. Those whom he had called friend, those who were strange to him, those he even hated, all had been struck down. While he, broken, remained.

When he closed his eyes he saw the blood on them and the spears that impaled the man he had called a brother, now all with Duro in some life beyond this one.

He heard Nasir enter, footsteps soft, and the little man slipped onto the pallet beside him. Agron moved then, curling into his touch as Nasir wrapped an arm around him and rested his head against Agron’s shoulder.

“Sleep yet eludes?” Nasir asked.

Agron nodded.

Nasir’s fingers traveled up to Agron’s neck and back down to the scar on his chest. “We both live, a fate they would have wanted for us.”

“I know.”

Nasir kissed his throat, soft and brief. “New life lies before us yet if you wish to turn back--”

“No,” Agron said firmly. “I will find new path with you.”

“Do not stray from it.” Nasir sounded teasing but Agron knew the truth and worry behind those words.

He kissed Nasir’s forehead. Even with Nasir around him, he did not sleep. But he felt comfort, his heart eased. He would not stray and one night he would sleep without guilt.


End file.
